2007
2007 (MMVII) will be a common year starting on Monday of the Gregorian calendar. It will be celebrated as the International Polar Year and the International Heliophysical Year. Expected events January * January 1 - ** Bulgaria and Romania will join the European Union. ** Irish will become an official working language of the European Union. ** Slovenia will adopt the euro as its official currency, replacing the tolar. ** The International Standard Book Number (ISBN) code will increase in length from 10 to 13 digits. ** Russia will be composed of 86 federal subjects instead of 88, as Evenkia and Taymyria are merged into Krasnoyarsk per a 2005 referendum. ** South Korea's Ban Ki-moon will become the new UN Secretary-General, replacing Kofi Annan. * January 3 - The 110th United States Congress will be sworn in. * January 30 - Microsoft is scheduled to release the latest consumer edition of their new operating system, Windows Vista. February * February 3-February 18 - The Alpine World Ski Championships 2007 will be held in Åre, Sweden. * February 4 - Super Bowl XLI will be held in Miami, Florida. * February 25 - The 79th Academy Awards will take place at the Kodak Theatre in Hollywood. * February 28 - The New Horizons space probe will make a gravitational slingshot against Jupiter to change its trajectory towards Pluto. March *March 2-March 4 - The 2007 European Indoor Athletics Championships will take place at the National Indoor Arena, Birmingham, England (UK). * March 3-March 4 - Total lunar eclipse. * March 11 - Daylight saving time in the United States and most of Canada will begin, four to five weeks ahead of the previous schedule, in accordance with the Energy Policy Act of 2005. * March 11-April 28 - The 2007 Cricket World Cup will be held in the West Indies. * March 18-April 1 - The 2007 World Aquatics Championships will be held in Melbourne, Australia. * March 19 - Partial solar eclipse. * March 24 - A legislative election will take place in the Australian state of New South Wales. * March 31-April 2 - The 2007 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament's Final Four will playoff at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, Georgia. April * April 22 - The first round of the French presidential election of 2007 will take place. * April 23 - Bogotá, Colombia, begins its term as World Book Capital. * April 26 - Jamestown 2007, the 400th anniversary of the establishment of the first settlement of the modern-day United States at Jamestown, Virginia will be celebrated. May * May 3 - There will be a parliamentary election in Scotland and an assembly election in Wales. * May 6 - The second round (also called runoff) of the presidential election in France will be held. * May 12 - The final of the 52nd Eurovision Song Contest will take place in Helsinki, Finland. * May 16-May 20 - The European Festival of Youth Choirs will be held in Basel, Switzerland. * May 19 - The 23rd annual United States National Science Olympiad tournament will be held in Wichita State University in Wichita, Kansas. * May 23 - The UEFA Champions League 2006-07 season final will be held in the Olympic Stadium in Athens, Greece. *May 28-June 2 - The Urdd National Eisteddfod will be held in Carmarthenshire, South Wales June * June 5 - NASA's MESSENGER spacecraft will make its second flyby of Venus en route to Mercury. * June 6-June 8 - The 33rd G8 summit will take place in Heiligendamm, Germany. * June 10 - The first round of the legislative election in France will be held. * June 17 - The second round of the legislative election in France will take place. * June 20 - NASA's Dawn spacecraft is scheduled to be launched. * June 26-July 15 - The Copa América 2007 association football tournament will take place in Venezuela. * June 28 - Start of the Manchester International Festival July * July 1 - Russia will be composed of 85 federal subjects instead of 86 as Koryakia will be merged into Kamchatka per a 2005 referendum. * July 7 - The host city of the 2014 Winter Olympics will be announced at the General Meeting of the International Olympic Committee in Guatemala City, Guatemala. The three candidates cities are Sochi, Salzburg and Pyeongchang. * July 7-July 29 - The Asian Cup 2007 association football tournament will take place in Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, and Vietnam. * July 7-July 29 - The 2007 Tour de France will take place; the grand départ will be from London. * July 13-July 29 - The 2007 Pan American Games will be held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. * July 27 to August 8 - The 21st World Scout Jamboree will take place in Chelmsford, Essex, England. * Unknown date - An election will determine 121 of the 242 seats in the Japanese House of Councillors. August * August 4-August 11 - The National Eisteddfod of Wales will be held at Mold, Flintshire, Wales. * August 24-September 2 - The 2007 World Championships in Athletics will be held at Nagai Stadium in Osaka, Japan. * August 28 - Total lunar eclipse * August 30-September 3 - The 65th World Science Fiction Convention will take place in Yokohama, Japan. September * September 2 - A general election in Guatemala will elect the president, vice-president, congressmen, municipal mayors and representatives to Parlacen. * September 7-October 20 - The 2007 Rugby World Cup will be held, primarily in France but with three matches in Cardiff, Wales and two in Edinburgh, Scotland. * September 8-September 9 - The Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation will host its annual meeting in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. * September 10-September 30 - The 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup association football tournament will take place in the People's Republic of China. * September 11 - Partial solar eclipse. October * October 21 - An election in the Canadian province of Ontario will take place. * October 27 - An election in Argentina will elect the President and members of the National Congress. * Unknown date - An election in Pakistan is due. November *4 November - General Elections will be held in Turkey. * Unknown date - The Large Hadron Collider, a particle accelerator and collider at CERN in France and Switzerland, is scheduled to be switched on. Unknown dates *The Republic of Ireland is expected to hold a general election. * India's 10th Five Year Plan comes to an end. * Uranus' orbit will be positioned such that the Sun shines directly above its equator. * The Channel Tunnel Rail Link from London to the Channel Tunnel is expected to be completed. * The Palm, Jebel Ali, part of the Palm Islands development in Dubai, United Arab Emirates is expected to be completed. * The Andean Community and Mercosur will fully integrate into the South American Community of Nations. * A presidential election will take place in Kenya. * A presidential election will take place in South Korea. * A legislative election will almost certainly take place in Australia. --> * Category:Years in the future